Ice cream
by Beautifulbucket
Summary: Ok, this is my first REAL fluff story. Ok, here I go Hermione have taken up running every morning after her war injury have healed, in the park, she meets Mike, the old Ice cream man and an unexpected thief...


I don't own anything, and I don't have an beta and I can't spell properly so I don't want anyone complaining about my grammar or spelling ;

Oh, and if you don't like fluff you shouldn't read this...

* * *

"Do you really think all this is necessary?" Hermione granger asked Mike the ice cream man.

The ice cream man, Mike Mylos, looked up from the ice cream scoop he was holding in his hand and smiled.

Hermione had taken up running after her leg injury from the war had healed.

Every day since February 24, she had been running in a muggle park not far from the little house she was shearing with Harry and Neville.

After Harry had ended the war, Ron had proposed to Millicent Bullstrode and now lived in her family estate while Harry and Hermione had bought an house in Godrics Hollow, (as friends!) Neville moving in with them after his grandmother kicked him out with the explanation "you need to grow up and start living!"

Over the years, Hermione had developed a habit to go up at 5.50 and run for an hour before she went to work.

Mike who had been working in the park, selling ice cream for over twenty years, had grown very fond of the polite and constantly smiling brown haired woman over the years, there where not many who bought ice cream at 6.20 in the morning and she always had time to stay and talk a while before she started running again.

"Yes it is, you have been working your self way to hard and deserves something good and extremely unhealthy" the old man said and handed Hermione an ice-cream cone with chocolate, strawberry and melon ice cream, with an cherry on top.

Taking the ice cream from Mike, Hermione handed him the money and smiled, "have I ever mentioned that my parents are dentists?"

"Yes you have, and that's another reason too eat as much sugar you can when they're not watching" mike answered and grabbed a blueberry cone and gave it to a little girl who where on her way to school.

Laughing and still smiling, Hermione stayed and talked to Mike for another ten minutes before she waved good-bye and walked down the path with her now melting ice cream in her hand.

As she walked down the path, she started to hum on a popular song she had heard on the radio yesterday so she didn't notice the figure sneaking up behind her.

She didn't notice the shadow or the hand, slowly moving over her shoulder, forward, forward, until-

"Hey! Give me back my ice cream!"

A mocking laugh sounded in the park as Hermione spun around and came eye to eye with an amused Marcus Flint.

"Why should I?" the man in front of her asked as he held the cone out of Hermiones reach.

"Because I say so!" not caring that she sounded as an spoiled three year old and not an woman on twenty five, Hermione darted forward, trying to reach to ice cream, only ending up running right into Marcus chest.

"No need to be violent granger" Marcus chucked as his left arm sneaked around her waist, pulling her closer.

Flushing against his hard chest, Hermione tried to push him away but he was to strong, he where still holding her ice cream out of her reach and when she tilted her head she where meet by piercing grey eyes.

Not ice cold grey like Malfoys, or sparkling light grey as Adrians but dark stormy grey, clouded with lust.

Blushing under his gaze, Hermione ignored the heat that started to spread in her body and once again tried to grab her ice cream, earning her another amused laugh from her captor.

"Flint! This in not funny, give it back to me right now!"

The sun where now starting to rise behind Marcus, illuminating his face and painting the haven in orange and pink, Hermiones breath got caught in her throat and she relaxed in Marcus embrace.

Trying not to stare at the man in front of her Hermione fixed her eyes on the flowers and trees around her.

"You know, I really like flowers," Marcus stated as if it was a completely ordinary thing to say when you held a blushing woman in your arms "they are pretty, especially Lilies"

Bewildered, Hermione turned to face him again and where meted by a light blue flower being held out to her.

Noticing that Marcus finally had let her go, Hermione took a careful step back, then reaching out to take the flower from his grasp.

Not knowing what to say, she just took the first words that came to her mind- "you still haven't given me back my ice cream"

At that Marcus laughed again before a mischievous look entered his eyes.

"I'll give it back to you, in one condition"

"And that would be?" Hermione asked as she placed her hands on her hips.

"A kiss" the smug git smiled and despite her annoyance, Hermione couldn't help but to smile back.

"A… a kiss?" she stuttered as she noticed the lustful gaze again.

Doing as she always did when she was nervous, she carefully nibbled on her lower lip, not seeing Marcus gaze move from her face to her lips.

"Yes, a kiss and a date with you tomorrow" He breathed as he leaned forward and started nibbling on her neck.

"Gods" Hermione moaned and drew his head up, capturing his mouth in a heated kiss.

Moving his fingers over her face, memorizing the softness of her skin, Marcus gently bit down on her bottom lip, dawning another moan from the brunette in his arms.

---

Thirty minutes later, when Mike came walking with his ice cream cart, he couldn't help smiling when he saw his brown-eyed friend sitting on a bench, a blue lily in her hair, shearing the ice cream with an boy who where gazing at her with an look that couldn't be described in another way then adoring and loving.

* * *

The end!

Naaaw, if that wasn't fluff I don't know what!

As usual, I where to lazy to write a good end but I still blame it on the sand man!

And as usual, again, this story isn't betad so the grammar and spelling probably suck, but the button to revive still works!


End file.
